


Crushing on U

by WhimsyGarnet



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: "What!?" Donghyuk said, astonished at the request his boyfriend was asking from him."Shush! Tone your voice down!" Hanbin backlashed, not wanting the other members in the practice room to hear their conversation. They were on a break since they were practicing a new routine for their comeback.Well, it wasn't a secret to the group that Donghyuk and Hanbin were a thing, but this 'request' the older male was asking of him was a bit concerning."Alright, but what the hell is 'crush me with your thighs' exactly supposed to mean?" Donghyuk replied, minimizing his voice with his arms crossed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Tis I, back at it with the bad porn (though it's so short T_T) *applause*
> 
> Since I still can't tag and don't know what to tag these with, all I know that it's pretty... Unorthodox, to say the least. I assure you tho, it's Dongbin smut
> 
> I wanna point out first that this  
(-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-)  
indicates when a flashback starts and ends.  
while this  
-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-  
indicates a time skip/ next scene.
> 
> I had recently watched the unreleased clips of iKON in video star where some of them were talking about junhoe's undies and donghyuk's thighs getting measured and hoo boy, that was quite the inspiration.
> 
> So he's blonde here because that was a look, Hanbin though could look like anything cuz he's gorgeous and I miss him ; ^ ;
> 
> The picture Hanbin was showing Donghyuk was [this](https://mobile.twitter.com/hews__/status/986039581135929345) GBF fanart made by Hews that also sparked my idea for this fic lmao.
> 
> Sorry if some phrases are oddly worded, English isnt my first language but I do try to check for grammar errors, if you see any and it bothers you do point it out in the comments!
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy (or not)

It was late at night in the upstairs dorm, Donghyuk was currently in Hanbin's room with one thought running through his mind:

'This is so fucking weird.'

Donghyuk was seated by the edge of Hanbin's bed, wearing nothing but a t-shirt while his thighs were wrapped around Hanbin's neck, snuggly secured by the slightly older male's hands like a rollercoaster's safety bars.

"Can't I just choke you with my hands like a normal person?" Donghyuk complained, even though the situation wasn't all that boring.

It's just that they rarely have time to enjoy each other's company because of their packed schedules, and instead of getting the usual sex, their stuck doing... Whatever Hanbin thinks this is.

"Shhh I'm having a moment..." a shirtless Hanbin said, obviously having the time of his life having his neck constricted by such powerful and thick thighs from his boyfriend.

(-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-)

"What!?" Donghyuk said, astonished at the request his boyfriend was asking from him.

"Shush! Tone your voice down!" Hanbin backlashed, not wanting the other members in the practice room to hear their conversation. They were on a break since they were practicing a new routine for their comeback.

Well, it wasn't a secret to the group that Donghyuk and Hanbin were a thing, but this 'request' the older male was asking of him was a bit concerning.

"Alright, but what the hell is 'crush me with your thighs' exactly supposed to mean?" Donghyuk replied, minimizing his voice with his arms crossed.

He always knew his hyung-slash-boyfriend had a fascination with thighs in general, having had his measured on television, and that one interview where Hanbin was beside Yunhyeong wearing shorts was quite the memory since the second eldest member seemed to be torn between reprimanding the leader and going on with the interview.

"Well apparently it's a thing." Hanbin said as he showed a photo on his phone. (Of course it had to be anime related) An anime woman with huge legs has her thighs wrapped around the neck of a young man who seemed to have a pleasured expression on his face despite the lack of oxygen he's getting.

'Damn weebs' Donghyuk thought with a sigh, bringing a hand to rub on his temples.

"Oh c'mon Dongii, pwetty pwease?" Hanbin pouted, and damn it, those large pupils really were a charming point of his.

"Don't you fucking UwU at me!" Donghyuk said with a blush. He can't believe he was about to agree to this. "Fine then, but one condition; let me top."

"Deal."

(-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-)

So here they were, in Hanbin's room, the older felt like his head were in the clouds as he caressed his dongsaeng's thighs sensually, kissing whatever bit of skin his lips could reach as he felt them tight around his neck. 

Donghyuk was a bit flustered since the hands rubbing him was warming him up and making him hard. He yelped in surprise as Hanbin bit on quite a meaty part of his thighs, leaving a purple mark on heated skin.

"Are you getting off on this?" Donghyuk questioned, slightly out of breath as the rapper kept on marking him.

"Noooooo..." Hanbin lied, stretching out that one syllable as the bulge in his sweatpants was very prominent, the tip already soaked with pre-cum.

"Agh, damn it hyung, you're the only one enjoying here." Donghyuk whined as he felt Hanbin remove himself from their position, turning around to kneel in front of the vocalist's crotch.

"I can fix that." Hanbin said as he spread the younger's legs apart and licked a long stripe on Donghyuk's dick from base to tip. The blonde let out a moan as he felt the older pleasure him, the wet muscle circling around the cockhead and leaving little kitten licks at his perineum made the latter throw his head back in pleasure.

"Ahh fuck!" Donghyuk swore as the rapper began to take his cock inside his mouth, the moist cavern sucking him up as the younger brought his hands to Hanbin's hair to pull at it, making the older moan, which in turn sent vibrations around his member that made him swear even more.

"You taste so good Dongii. Let me just grab some stuff for us." Hanbin said as he removed himself from the younger, and the visual was something that made Donghyuk's cock twitch. The rapper was already sweating from their activities, a light sheen of sweat making him glisten in the low glow of the bedside lamp, a thin thread of saliva connecting him to the younger's penis, a slight flush dusted his cheeks, and the dark orbs of his eyes were half-lidded in lust and dominance.

Hanbin decided to go to the bedside table to grab their lube and condoms and began to fully undress, shimmying out of his sweats and underwear while Donghyuk did the same with his shirt before falling back onto the mattress and eyes shutting close. He was excited to finally get a chance to top the dominant rapper. He had always dreamed to dirty talk down on the older male like how it works for him and try to shatter his control.

All those thoughts left the instant he felt a lubed digit press on his entrance, he opened his eyes in slight discomfort as Hanbin penetrated him with one finger.

"Wha- Hyung! You said I could top!" Donghyuk protested while relaxing for the finger inside him was trying to loosen him up.

"Oh, did I?" Hanbin grinned mischievously as he added a second finger inside the younger. "You didn't specify _when_" Hanbin winked at him.

"Agh, I can't believe you." Donghyuk scuffed with a pout. He really was looking forward to switch things up, but he wasn't gonna let that ruin the mood, they rarely had time for sex, and their upcoming comeback would doom them into drought for a few weeks.

As soon as Hanbin felt Donghyuk was ready to take him, he began to open the condom and roll it on his own leaking dick and lubing it up. He then brought the tip to the puckered hole to tease the younger. "Ready for an ass pounding, slut?"

"Sure." Donghyuk replied half-heartedly.

Hanbin began to push in slowly, letting the younger become accustomed to the intrusion. Once he was buried to the hilt, Hanbin kissed the top of Donghyuk's head. "Hey, are you okay?" the older asked, surprisingly timid.

"Yeah I am. Just get on with it." Donghyuk said as he wrapped his thighs around Hanbin to secure him in place.

"But you just sound so- should we stop? Did I kill the mood?" Hanbin said in such a quiet voice that Donghyuk felt his heart ache at the dejected tone his hyung had.

"Hyung no- it's just- I was looking forward to being able to do for you what you do for me, y'know?" Donghyuk began to rant, his hard-on beginning to slowly deflate. "I wanted to try to do the whole 'dominant and dirty talking' gig you have going on."

"Aww Dongdong." Hanbin stated, using the nickname when he had to comfort the younger. "Come on, tell me what you want to try, and we'll do it now."

"No! I'm fine like this already! I'm just getting soft since you aren't ramming it in."

"I insist Dong, just say it already-"

"I-" Donghyuk stuttered, slightly embarassed with what he was about to say. "I wanna fuck you like the fucking slut you are." he finished, pink dusting his cheeks.

He felt Hanbin get bigger inside him.

"...Go on." Hanbin urged the vocalist, it was surprisingly turning him on.

"Uhh- I'm gonna tear that ass in two like the Red Sea." Donghyuk said with a bit more confidence, feeling his cock coax to life at the feeling of Hanbin's dick twitching inside him.

Hanbin had began to slowly fuck him as he felt himself become heated at being in the receiving end of dirty talk. "Go on Dong, please-"

"I'll- ahh!- fill your hole until you can't walk tomorrow." Donghyuk continued to berate the younger with his future plans as the rapper began to gain speed with his thrusts.

"God Donghyuk, that sounds so fucking hot." Hanbin moaned out as he was fucking into the younger, he felt his ass clench at the prospect of the blonde one day fucking him as hard as he can while calling him a plethora of insults.

Soon they got into their weird not-so role reversal, with Donghyuk talking about pounding Hanbin from behind, which urged Hanbin to fuck him harder in earnest.

"Ahh! Ahhh! Dong-ah! I think I'm close." Hanbin said, his head dropping beside Donghyuk as he began to fuck him with everything he's got.

"Yeah, I'm about to come too." Donghyuk said as he wrapped a hand around his neglected member and began to pump it in time with Hanbin's fucks. "Gonna fill your tight hole with my seed. Gonna put a fucking baby in you." and then a random thought beckoned upon him. "Call me _Oppa_, Bin."

The idea of calling the younger Oppa did him in as he felt his the orgasm coming, his hole clenching hard as he moaned lewdly onto the younger's ear "Aaahhh Oppaaaaaa, I'm cummiiiing!" as he spilled wave after wave of cum onto the rubber.

Hanbin's lewd voice did Donghyuk in as he too began to cum, jets of semen shooting out of him as it painted both of their stomachs white. He kept on pumping his cock dry, eyes shut hard as he saw stars.

Hanbin collapsed on top of Donghyuk, the two of them catching their breaths at the weird but intense sex they ever had.

"_Donghyuk oppa_ huh? DK really does stand for Dirty Kid." Hanbin chuckled lightly.

"That was-" Donghyuk inhaled hard. "Just an idea I got immediately-." another gulp for air. "You like it?"

"It's nice, but I wouldn't wanna get used to it." Hanbin replied as he began to detach himself from the younger, pulling out of him and removing the condom and tying it up before discarding into the trashcan. He then proceeded to grab some wet wipes and began cleaning the both of them.

Donghyuk felt the drowsiness getting to him until he felt Hanbin's back to his chest. The rapper always liked being the little spoon when sleeping.

"Hey." Donghyuk whispered.  
"Hey yourself." Hanbin whispered back, "is that an invitation for round 2?"  
"Hell no!" Donghyuk said, laughing a bit. He was too tired for more sex. "Give Oppa a kiss goodnight?"

Hanbin moved to face him and their lips soon met. They weren't able to make out before sex, because really, how would you transition lip-locking into a thigh choke hold? It didn't matter though, because the kiss they're sharing was one full of love and heartwarming feelings.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

Everybody was getting ready to head home as Hanbin had decided that today's practice was already finished. Chanwoo was fishing for a fresh shirt in his bag while animatedly talking to Jinhwan when Donghyuk approached the leader and slung an arm around his neck.

"You promised Oppa today right?" Donghyuk queried, a wide smile on his face.  
"Yeah yeah, just tone your voice down." Hanbin replied as his face flushed.

Chanwoo and Jinhwan was in earshot of the conversation, their jaws hung open from their accidental eavesdropping.

"I told you Donghyuk was into that. Now pay up." the mathyung said with a smirk as he raised his hand to the maknae. 

The youngest sighed as he began to fish around for his wallet as well.


	2. Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanbin stared into his dongsaeng's gaze, the façade of dominance and lust he currently had right now in front of him weren't able to mask the sunshine in his eyes that he fell in love with, like starlight called down from the sky to heal, filled with the trust and love the younger felt towards his hyung.
> 
> A hand gripping on his chin woke him up to reality, draining all those soft feelings that were reserved after this.

Donghyuk and Hanbin have been buzzing with excitement since the car ride home. Tomorrow was finally a rest day from preparing for their comeback, which meant that the couple were going to be able to fool around after a week of being too tired to do anything beside sloppy makeouts before falling asleep from exhaustion.

As they both agreed to do it in Donghyuk's room this time, Hanbin took his toothbrush and a change of clothes from his room before heading to the downstairs dorm. The rapper knocked twice on the door until it was opened by the loudest member of the group.

"Sex night?" Junhoe asked bluntly, wearing nothing but pajama pants to greet the leader.

"You know it asshat." Hanbin replied with no anger in his tone. It was normal between them to bicker and insult each other.

Junhoe let Hanbin in as he closed the door behind them before shouting at the top of his lungs "GET YOUR EARPLUGS ON THEY'RE GOING TO B-"

"Shut the fuck up before the neighbors hear you!" Hanbin cursed as he frantically tried to silence the younger by shoving the shirt he had into the vocalist's face, but Junhoe being the stronger man fought back to remove it.

"Aish Juneya no need to shout the obvious, Donghyuk already told us earlier." A shirtless Jinhwan said as he went to intervene the trouble by the door. "Why don't you go ahead to his room and I'll handle this big baby right here?"

Junhoe managed to remove the shirt from his face, a slight blush on his face from their mathyung's words. "I'm not a baby..." he whispered shyly.

"Oh yes you are! Come here to mommy Nani!" the eldest said as he wrapped his arms around the taller vocalist, making the bigger shrink into the hold in embarrassment.

Hanbin was stunned with how his short hyung was handling his tall dongsaeng, he didn't really mind the attitude since they were just goofing off, but Jinhwan's way of interjecting conflict was rather... strange.

After making Junhoe shut up in humiliation, Jinhwan took Hanbin's shirt from him and handed it to the rapper as they both walked away from the door to head further into the dorm.

"Why are you calling yourself 'mommy' to Junhoe?" Hanbin asked as they came into the living room. Bobby was already there, as shirtless as the other inhabitants of the dorm were, trying to shove two pieces of pizza stacked on top of each other into his mouth in one bite.

"It worked didn't it?" Jinhwan said in a low voice, a smile on his face as he added a bit louder. "And besides, Bobby is Junhoe's daddy!"

"What!?" both rappers gasped out in surprise as Bobby dropped the pizza he was holding, heat spreading across his entire face. "I'm not his daddy!"

"Ah, stop being awkward with him and you will be." Jinhwan winked at the older rapper who seemed to be short-circuiting on the couch before turning to the younger. "On your way to Dongii's room now!"

Hanbin nodded before making his way to Donghyuk's room, thinking that this dorm truly is for the free-spirited.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

As soon as Hanbin knocked on Donghyuk's door, an arm yanked him inside as he was greeted by the blonde, who immediately smashed their lips together. As the rapper moaned, the dancer let his tongue meet with the older's, making Hanbin shiver from the contact, turning into a heated duet of wet muscle sliding against each other inside their mouth. 

"What took you so long, bitch?" Donghyuk sneered as they seperated for air, a thin thread of saliva connecting them. "Don't you know _Oppa_ was waiting for you?"

"S-sorry _Oppa_." Hanbin breathed out weakly, already turned on by the slurs he was receiving from the younger. They've already talked about it inside the car ride, what plans they had for the evening, so that the intermission that almost killed the mood last time wouldn't happen for Donghyuk's first time topping.

"Show me how sorry you are by stripping off those clothes like the fucking whore you are." Donghyuk commanded, tugging harshly at Hanbin's belt to help him take them off.

Hanbin shivered in exhilaration as he removed the shirt he was wearing, while Donghyuk managed to pull his pants down, leaving him in his underwear that was already forming a dark, wet spot, courtesy of his leaking member.

'Come to think of it, Donghyuk's the only one wearing a shirt in this dorm' Hanbin thought as he realized the younger was wearing nothing below the belt, his cock just as hard and wet as his.

Hanbin was brought out of his thoughts as he felt hands grope his ass through his underwear, pulling him towards Donghyuk so that his clothed dick met with the younger's naked one, earning a moan from both of them. Hanbin brought his hands to the younger's shoulders to stabilize himself as they rubbed their crotches together, the sweet friction making them breath harder as time went on.

Donghyuk was the first one to break off from the contact, removing the older's underwear all the way down before meeting him face to face. The older's expression was absolutely breathtaking, his usually dark and dominant gaze was replaced by soft, lustful black orbs that looked at him with a pleading need for release.

Hanbin on the other hand, stared into his dongsaeng's gaze, the façade of dominance and lust he currently had right now in front of him weren't able to mask the sunshine in his eyes that he fell in love with, like starlight called down from the sky to heal, filled with the trust and love the younger felt towards his hyung.

A hand gripping on his chin woke him up to reality, draining all those soft feelings that were reserved after this.

"Get on the bed slut, I still have to make true with what I'm gonna do to you." Donghyuk growled, his normally smooth voice replaced by one filled with hunger, of a promise of utter wreckage and an oasis, where Hanbin didn't need to take charge, where he could let go and relax.

Like a spell cast upon him, Hanbin laid down on the bed while Donghyuk went to fetch the small bottle of lube he kept in his room. The younger soon joined him in bed, nudging his knees apart to reveal the tight hole he was going to fill.

"You're gonna have to be able to take _Oppa's_ fingers before I can fuck your brains out. Think you can handle one?" Donghyuk questioned as he squirted a generous dollop of lubricant onto his fingers, warming them up before bringing it to circle around the older's hole, feeling it clench.

"A-anything for you, _oppa_." Hanbin whispered lewdly.

Hanbin felt the fullness of one finger inside, slowly making it's way deeper. Donghyuk had explained to him it would feel weird since it was his first time, so Hanbin wasn't that worried at the slight sting he was feeling.

Donghyuk knowing well what it feels like to have something in his ass, he began to bring his tongue to lick at the slit of Hanbin's member, lapping up the rather sweet pre-cum the elder had.

"Have you been drinking pineapple juice?" Donghyuk asked in amazement at the taste of his hyung. He really did want to make his first time topping great.

"C-cool guys work out and stay healthy." Hanbin managed to say as smugly as anyone being fingered can be. He wasn't going to say he had googled the fact in anticipation though.

"_Oppa's_ impressed. Let me reward you." Donghyuk said with a wink as he added another finger inside Hanbin, making the rapper jolt in surprise. He slowly began to scissor them inside him, loosening him up. The younger had begun to suck Hanbin off, wrapping a hand around what his mouth couldn't take, turning the older a moaning mess above him.

"_Oppa_, _oppa_, stop, I'm getting close." Hanbin warned, pulling at his dongsaeng's blonde hair to try to remove him as he felt his orgasm come close.

"Then cum for _oppa_, I love how you taste." Donghyuk added a third finger inside his lover before doubling his efforts on sucking the older off, wanting to taste his seed.

Three thrusts of his fingers inside him later, Hanbin came with a scream, shooting thick ropes of semen down Donghyuk's throat as the younger drank all five waves, making sure the last shot was still inside his mouth.

"You did well bitch," Donghyuk said as he removed his fingers from Hanbin's hole, feeling he was ready enough to take him while he brought his lips to the older, kissing him before spitting the leftover semen from his mouth into his hyung's tongue "have a taste of your own seed."

Hanbin never felt so degraded, dirty and oh so **horny** in bed his entire life than this moment. He willingly swallowed down his own load, mentally giving himself a high five as it indeed had a better flavor. Chasing that taste, Hanbin brought their lips together again in a kiss, licking his way inside the dancer's mouth as their tongues once again tangled with each other, tasting himself.

Donghyuk pulled away first before shoving the older down in bed, grabbing the bottle of lube to slick himself up before bringing the tip of his cock near the rapper's entrance.

"I'm about to do good in my promises you motherfucker. Ready to take _oppa's_ huge cock inside of you?" Donghyuk whispered hungrily.

"Y-yes _oppa_, breed me with your big dick." Hanbin dirtily replied as he felt the head beginning to pop his cherry, which made him gasp for air as it slowly filled him up.

Donghyuk let out a hiss of pleasure as he sank deeper inside his hyung. The tight and molten heat of Hanbin's walls felt like it was making his dick melt.

"Ready for your ass pounding slut?" Donghyuk queried with a smirk as he looked down to see the older rapper's glazed expression and slightly longer cock revived to life, ready for round two.

Hanbin wrapped his legs around Donghyuk's middle before wrapping his arms around the younger's neck. "Destroy me with your cock, _oppa_."

And something snapped inside him as Donghyuk began to thrust inside the older. Starting out slow to get him used to it, the younger began to speed up on his thrusting as the rapper moaned and tossed his head back in pleasure, his mouth hanging open with saliva dribbling down into the sheets as wet sounds of skin slapping on skin filled the room.

"Ahh! Ahh! _oppa_! Your cock feels so good inside me!" Hanbin screamed in between moans, absolutely loving the feeling of getting dicked down by his dongsaeng's slightly thicker cock.

"You're such a fucking slut, sucking up my cock with your ass pussy like your life depended on it, like it was made for to take my dick." Donghyuk moaned huskily, eyes shut as he gave his all in fucking into Hanbin.

As Donghyuk hit the older's prostate, the rapper had lost all control in his voice, screaming at the top of his lungs, too lost in stimulation to care if both dorms would hear him getting his ass pounded. 

It made Hanbin think blasphemously that if God existed and truly hated gay people, why the hell would the male g-spot be found inside the butt and make him feel this kind of heaven!?

"This is it Hanbin." Donghyuk said his name for the first time tonight as he felt his orgasm being sucked out of him by the rapper's ass. "I'm gonna fucking put that baby inside you. Gonna fucking fill you and your ass up with my cum."

Hanbin just moaned as a reply, too blissed out to make any coherent words and clung harder to the younger above him to make sure his soul doesn't leave his body.

Donghyuk managed to get the message and use one hand to wrap around the younger's member, sloppily pumping it, making the rapper scream.

"_Oppaaaaaaaaaaaa!_ I'm cummiiiiiiing!' was everything Hanbin managed to say as he came for the second time tonight, shooting his load onto both of their stomachs, before collapsing onto the bed.

After three more thrusts, Donghyuk also came with a scream as well, emptying his balls into Hanbin.

Hanbin felt warm and filled as cum trickled out of his hole, the younger collapsed on top of him, their hands fitting together in a gentle squeeze as they've experienced one of the best orgasms in their entire lives.

"I didn't hurt you anywhere, did I hyung?" Donghyuk asked, his usual, ball-of-sunshine and caring self was back.

"A little sore, but nothing you can't handle. I fuck you all the time." Hanbin said with a smile to reassure the younger he wasn't in pain. "I wanna shower though, with how much you came you probably would've put a baby in me, _oppa_.

Donghyuk blushed before laughing the line off, pulling Hanbin up so they could head into the shower.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

The shower was calm and soothing as two of them were hugging each other, letting the spray of water cascade down on them as they kissed each other softly.

"You gotta turn around now hyung so I can help clean you out." Donghyuk said as he booped Hanbin's nose.

Hanbin listened to the younger, his hands resting on the cool tile of the bathroom wall as he felt two fingers penetrate him and scissor his hole. He was still a little loose from their earlier activities. And although this felt lewd in it's own right, Hanbin felt a sense of domesticity and softness as Donghyuk helped clean him out in the shower.

"Aaand done!" Donghyuk said with a smile and stood up to face the older. "I don't mind cleaning up after, but we should just keep on using condoms to avoid the hassle."

Hanbin brought the younger into a tight embrace, breathing in the scent of the younger's shampoo that smelled like sunflowers and spring. Donghyuk, surprised at how sappy his hyung had become, wrapped his arms around his waist to return the hug just as hard.

"Thanks Binnie," Donghyuk whispered. "For trusting me to top you."

"Anything for you Dongii." Hanbin replied, kissing the top of the younger's forehead.

They seperated to step out of the shower and dry off with their towels before getting ready for bed. Hanbin had been brushing his teeth, gargling with water before spitting it out onto the sink when he felt Donghyuk hug him from behind, sinking his face onto the rapper's lithe back muscles.

"Hey Bin?" Donghyuk said in a low voice.  
"Yeah Dong?" Hanbin replied, putting the toothbrush down.  
"I love you." the shorter male confessed weakly with a squeeze on Hanbin's waist.

"I love you too."

(BONUS SCENE*)

The inhabitants of the free-spirited dorm were supposed to be rewatching "Your Name" in the living room before heading out later tonight into the cinemas to watch the latest "Weathering with you" by Makoto Shinkai when a certain leader were making them all uncomfortable. 

'They keep us up all night through our earplugs and they have the audacity to be like that in front of us?' Junhoe thought to himself, letting the couple be.

"Uhh Bin-ah." Jinhwan said, not really wanting to address the issue. "You do know the couch can fit 5 people."

"I'm comfortable here, thanks." Hanbin had replied in a flash, not tearing his eyes away from the TV screen and remained cross-legged on the floor.

With Donghyuk's thighs wrapped around his neck like a goddamn travel pillow.

"Bruh." Bobby stated with a huff. "Dong, buddy, aren't you bothered by this?"

"I'm fine with this, thanks." Donghyuk gave Bobby a thumbs up without tearing away from the TV screen as the couple (plus Junhoe) gasped as the movie began to reach it's climax.

"Oh well." Jinhwan said with a dismissive shrug. "This is the free-spirited dorm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment if you wanna criticize or say you cringed uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting this far! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, and/or a comment if you have any criticisms with it. I'd love to improve my writing further uwu


End file.
